Winters bold Dance
by MasterNCS53
Summary: Nick and Judy grow up in the same small town of bunny burrow. But are separated. Fallow there journey of love and friendship. rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Winters Bold Dance.**

In this story, Nicholas-Wild and Judy Hops grow up with each other. But they are separated when Nick is forced to move with his parents to the city.

It was a nice warm sunny day in the small town of bunny burrow. The sun was shining brightly as it was about 12:00pm. The young fox lay peacefully under the willow tree that was on his family's front lawn. It was day's like this that were nicks favorite, mostly because it would mean that it would be a clear night ware he could look up and get lost in the multitudinous number of stars. But this day was a very special one, a day for everyone in bunny burrow to come hang out and enjoy there day at the annual carrots festival. The festival ran right by Nicks house.

 **(Nick's pov)**

"I was laying under my families willow tree looking at the clouds that floated above me. The day was going perfectly, no problems from school, the carnival is in full swing. Today is just perfect. Just as Nick thought that the sound of a scream caught the attention of the peaceful fox, he got up and ran around the corner of the tent that was in front of his house and saw a young bunny lying on the ground with three clearly defined scratch marks on her cheek. The large fox that was standing over her snatched the tickets that were in her hand as he taunted her. "What are you going to do about it little bunny" just then the small rabbit rolled back and kicked the larger fox right in the muzzle. The fox reeled back in pain holding his nose and wiped some blood from his mouth. He looked back at the bunny and raised his right hand and brought it down hard. Right as he swung to hit the bunny, Nick snatched his arm and jammed it behind the foxes back causing the offending fox to yelp in pain. Nick put his muzzle close to the other foxes ear and said in a calm clear but stern voice. "If you ever touch another woman like that, bunny or not, I will personally kick your fat donut loving ass until the only thing you will be eating is food from a straw." Nick released the whimpering foxes arm and snatched back the bunny's tickets.

After running off the fat fox Nick returned to the bunny and just then noticed that she was wearing a police officer costume. " Are you alright officer fluff?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for stopping Gideon from hitting me again."

"here is your tickets back, it just burns me up inside to see a larger predator picking on a smaller prey. It's just not right. And especially a fox doing this, we already have a bad rap we don't need people like him adding to the stereotypes. So what's up with the cop uniform?"

"Oh this? I was in the play earlier. I want to be a cop when I get older, but no one really thinks that I can make it." The bunny said looking down at her feet with a look that could melt anyone's heart.

"Well I think you can make it, sure it's going to take a lot of work and people will think you're crazy for trying. But just keep it up. If you really want it, you will find a way. Where are my manners, my name is Nicholas Wild. Nick for short. What's yours?

"My name is Judy, Judy Hops. It's nice to meet you Nick." The two shook hands. They pair were going to continue talking but right as they were about to speak Judy's parents finally found her. Stu picked up Judy and saw the three slightly bleeding scratch marks.

"You there, fox. How could you do this to a harmless little bunny, I ought to kick you into the dirt right now."

"No! Dad it was Gideon not Nick. Nick is actually the one who saved me from getting hit more by Gideon."

Her dad turned to look at the fox, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"What's your name son?" Stu asked.

"My name is Nicholas Wild sir."

"well Nick, thank you for saving my daughter. I am humbly great full."

The older bunny and Nick shook hands and Judy and Nick went their separate ways after saying good bye.

From that day forward the two would be almost inseparable.

 **Time skip: Freshmen year of high school, Last day.**

Nick and Judy were sitting on top of her parent's burrow. They had just come back from hanging out with their friends at the carrot festival.

The two were sitting side by side watching the sun set when Nick looked over to Judy. " Hey carrots?"

"Yes Nick?" "well there is something that I have been meaning to tell you. My parents, there moving to Zootopia, and there taking me with them." "What!? Nick you can't leave your my best friend. What am I going to without you?" Judy said about to cry. Nick looked at her and brought her in to a hug. "Judy You're going to be just fine. I promise that we will see each other someday. Maybe we would go to the same academy. Hell maybe we would be partners on the force. I know that it is going to be hard for the first little bit but who knows." Nick said hugging her tighter. Judy just burrowed deeper into him. Judy loved _her fox_. She had just never told him because she thought that he wouldn't feel the same. That a fox like Nick could ever love a bunny like her. Just as the sun set Nick stood up and she stood up as well. They shared one last long hug. Nick looked down into Judy's bright violet eyes and leaned down and connected his muzzle with hers. He didn't expect it but Judy was kissing him back. They pulled away and shared a quick hug. Nick gave Judy a piece of paper and said to call him she got a phone since Judy's birthday was coming up. She watched the fox that had only just now gave a sign that he liked her walk away.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1:**

Tell me if you liked the story, read and review. I know that there are a few spelling errors. I'm sorry and I have used the spell checker in word so if there are errors blame word.


	2. The reunion

Winters Bold Dance

Ch 2

Here it is chapter 2, I'm really excited about this chapter .

 **Nick's pov: 3 years later.**

( _Now boarding Zootopia express, destination Bunnyburro station)_

The loud speaker announced as Nick boarded the train. It had been three years since Nick had been back to bunny burro. His family had decided that moving back to their old small town would be best since Nick had been expelled for getting in multiple fights in the city.

For Nick, this was a weird situation. While he was excited to see all his old friends, he was sad that he had to say good bye to all his newer friends. The one that he would miss is his best friend Finick. Since he had first moved to the city Finick had been right by nicks side.

The train speed along the track as they passed a sigh that said, Welcome to Bunny-burro. The population counter ticking away as usual. Nick's family had decided to send Nick to bunny burro early so he didn't miss any of his senior year of high school.

The train slowed into the small country station and Nick got up from his seat and went out onto the platform. Nick began to walk into town. Along all the old road's, Nick was enjoying all the old sites and places from his childhood. Soon Nick quickly got to his old house that his family had bought back.

As Nick unlocked the front door and went inside, he walked up the steps to his old bedroom, his mother had called ahead and had a delivery company drop off and set up a bed for Nick since he was going to be living alone for the school year. It was just as Nick had remembered it, all his old furniture was still there since the old family had decided to keep it. But as Nick was looking around he remembered that he hadn't eaten in at all today.

Nick walked out side and went to the small diner that was down the street from his house. After he got home from eating, Nick didn't know what to do. So, he decided to go see his oldest friend, someone that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

As Nick was walking down the street he realized what week it was, every year the carrots day festival was one week before school started. The carrots day festival had just started in time for his arrival. Nick walked along the rows of tents and booths. Each one he remembered from his younger years in this town. After about a half hour Nick had arrived at the long driveway to the hops family farm.

Nick started walking down the long drive when a sudden rush of dread flowed over him. What if she doesn't remember me. Or that she has moved. Or is she mad about the last time we saw each other. Nick then started remembering the last night that they had spent with each other ware Nick finally kissed Judy for the first time.

When Nick finally reached the door to the Hopps burro, he swallowed hard and grew up the nerves to knock on the door. And the older bunny that opened the door looked at him with a look of shock. Stu had a complete look of shock on his face, as Stu tried to speak but as the sudden rush of excitement and surprise got to him his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

When the sound of the thump on the floor from Stu falling was herd by another bunny in the burro, she rushed to the door to see her husband passed out on the floor and a large red fox standing in the door way. "What happened!?"

"Well, I just knocked on the door and he opened it and saw me and fainted. Is Stu going to be all right or should I call someone?" Just as Nick said this the voice registered in the older female bunny's brain and she immediately jumped over her Incapacitated husband and hugged the fox. "Nicholas Wild!? Is it really you, oh my goodness look how much you have grown, well last time I saw you you were only as tall as I was. Now look at you, your huge."

"It's nice to see you to Bonnie. And might I say you look as young and vibrant as you did the fall I left."

"Oh, Judy is going to be just THRILLED to see you. You must be exhausted walking all the way from town, come in come in take a seat in the living room there, I'll go get Judy. Before I go would you mind helping me get Stu to the couch as well?"

"Sure, no problem." Nick bent down and lifted the passed-out bunny onto his shoulders and carried him into the living room where he gently set down the sleeping bunny on the couch. Bonnie left down one of the many halls and disappeared out of sight. Nick sat down and pulled out his phone and started to get on one of his favorite games.

 **Judy's POV:**

I was lying on my bed reading my police academy books. Trying to learn all the ZPD'S calling codes. Judy placed down the book and looked around the small room and noticed the picture that had fallen on the floor, she walked up and picked up the old picture of her and her best friend on the night that he had kissed her and then left for the city. Judy placed the picture of Nick and her on the wall and secured the photo to the wall with a tack. I was about to return to my bed when I heard a knock at my door and my mother's voice. "Judy there is someone that is here to see you." I turned and walked to the door. When I opened it, my mom was barely holding in her excitement. The joy and happiness in her eyes was almost over flowing.

"Mom what's going on?" "There's someone here to see you, it's one of your friends." Who is it. "Just come with me and see for yourself. But keep your eyes closed, I want it to be a surprise." We walked down the hall with my mom guiding me till we reached the living room. When we got there, she let me open my eyes. My vision was a little bit blurry. When my eyes focused. I nearly passed out. Nick looked over at me and gave me a heartwarming smile as he stood up. "Hey carrots. Been a long time, here." I ran over and wrapped up Nick in a supper tight hug. I was almost in tears. What are you doing back in town!?

"My family had me move back here to finish out my schooling. And, because it's really close to the ZPD training facility." What!? Your trying to go to the police force to? "yep. And it's all thanks to your carrots. You put the idea in my head." So where are you staying? "My old house was still available so my parents bought it and well here we are. I just want to say that it's so nice to see you again after so many years." The pair shared one last long hug before going to the coutch to sit and catch up on things.

WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 2. Sorry it took so long to up date I was waiting on my computer to get fixed, some asshole in school knocked my computer off my desk and smashed the screen.


End file.
